User blog:GekkoMoria/679- Predictions.
ONE PIECE Ch679 "They are my favorite!" EDIT ! First page: Kehihihi in the New world- A...A Marine's Warship?! PG1: Location: '-_at the Caesar's Room_-' Caesar Clown: Shulololo! Now it's time to retrieve the key of the weapon! Vergo, stay here, i go outside to get a "receptacle" to the next weapon! Vergo: *see at the transmission* Hmm... Joker and the S.A.D Tanker will surely enjoy it...I'll maybe return to Dressrosa much soon than i expected... Monet: Ufufufufu! PG2: Caesar Clown: Ah! Monet!..Just a question, Is it ready? Monet: sure...It was! ???: YEAH! I am... SUPER ready! Monet: Ufufufu! Chopper *hidden*: Imp...Impossible!!? *runaway* PG3: Vergo:hmmm...!? *walk on the wall of the corridor !!!* Vergo: I saw you, little beaver! Chopper: Aaah!...I'm not a beaver! Vergo: Nobody cares... *takes his glove, and grap Chopper's head* Chopper: Hung...hng! I...I can't escape!!! Vergo: It's my ability. I can't let you...escape alive. PG4-5: Location: '-_Luffy's side_-' Usopp *running* : Midori Boshi: Sakuretsuu !!! '''*launch a green cactus who expodes in a myriad of little spikes at the CC's henchmens* Zoro: '''Nittoryu! Sai Rendan!!! *a cut with two swords with a rhinoceros on the background* Satyrs: BWWWARGHHHH...!!! They...They are too strong! Runaway!!! PG6: Law: *grab a k.o henchman* Go along this corridor, i'll go to this one to take what we need for the plan. Robin *hands cross because of her power*: I'll go with you...I don't want to see you betray them... Law:... Luffy *is flying *lolilol* *: Shishishi! You guys aren't weak! Kinemon *see Zoro*: ... PG7: Usopp: Hehe! See at this! The door of the Biscuit Room! Luffy *isn't flying anymore x)*: What!? Biscuit!!! I prefer the meat, but that's sound tasteful! Usopp: You moron! that's the Children's room! Hope They don't eat there sweets! Kinemon: Momonosuke! Are-you here?! Zoro: See...Who is this guy...? PG8: ''' *little case with a hand who plays with the apple devil fruit* Luffy: Grandpa Goat >:( Usopp: Cae...Cae...Caesarrrrr Clownnn! Caesar Clown *epic surprised face*: Bwaaaaaaah! '''PG9: Caesar Clown *with a kid and Franky behind him* : *Smirk* *epic face* MUGIWAAARA!!? Wha...Why aren't you dead?! Franky *white eyes*:... The kid: ... Kinemon:...!!? PG10: Location: Somewhere in the New World. Kid: Stop that morons! You know the only way to beats a Yonkou is to make an Alliance. Apoo: Apappapappa The only solution for a weak! Kid: Hungghhhhh!!! See your bounty moron! Repe-''' Killer: Stop it! Everyone except Basil Hawkins: ... Yeah sorry Hawkins: Hmm... 'PG11: ' Hawkins: This time, i agree with Apoo. Kid: ? Hawkins: You already lose your arm because of that... Kid: Hunghhh... Killer: Please captain! please! Kid: Okay Killer...Okay. Hawkins, This time. I have a plan. We'll meet in two days...to do what you know to do. '''PG12: Location: '-_Law's side_-' Law: ROOM!!! *spoof!* *he creates a ROOM tallest than the Laboratory and remove all the ashes of the Lab* Law: We are in security now. PG13: Robin: Impressionant! can you remove all the ashes of the Island with that ability ? Law: No, I can't... The tall of my "room" is restricted. Robin: I see... Law*turns suddently*: !!! Monet: Who is this girl? Law:...Monet. PG14: Monet: Such a bad boy! And you forget our meeting!...But you are still a gentleman... Monet *new case*: Yes, you give me...your heart *Law's heart on her wings* Law:...!!!? PG15: Location: -_Smoker's side_-''' Smoker *walking on the lab*: *An entire page with him walking with his jitte and with some henchmen on the floor* *badass B)* 'PG16: ' Smoker: That's it *open a door* *surprised face* Chopper *stuck on a wall of the room !!?* *crying*: F...Franky-y-y... ToT 'PG17: ' Vergo *eating some french fries and burger like a dumbass* Smoker: Vergo... Vergo: Oh! Hello my dear! Please sit down! Smoker: ... Vergo: Do you want some burgers? They are my favorite! '''End of the chapter. Category:Blog posts